Lost Brother
by Aerija
Summary: Lucina reveals to her parents their second son, whose whereabouts are unknown. Morgan disappeared long before the gate to the past was opened. However, there are suspicions that the young man is still alive as a distortion occurs in the Ruins of Time.


Lost Brother

The people's faces are inscribed with joy as their king and queen return to them; along with the rest of the army. Families are reunited and tears of relief are shed. Though a happy event, Lucina cannot bring herself to celebrate. She searches among the crowd for a particular face; a vain attempt.

Lost in her thoughts, she is jostled back to reality by her cousin, Owain. His voice is loud, as is the norm, and she laughs when he stumbles over a crack in the street. Severa and Kjelle are beside him; one groans in annoyance, while the other shakes her head.

Lucina smiles. _If Morgan were here_… She prevents the thought from continuing any further.

* * *

Evening arrives in Ylisse. Inside the castle, a large feast is held. Laughter and loud conversations can be heard. Lucina joins in on the festivities, but eventually strays from the rest. Quietly, she slips pass the throng of people and out of the room.

She paces in the grand, dark halls. Her mind is occupied with thoughts of her younger brother. During the war, she had not much time to dwell on his wellbeing. However, Grima has been defeated and the world is entering a period of peace. No longer consumed by the need to survive, Lucina is left with a sort of emptiness.

"Lucina," She is startled because she is sure she left unseen.

"Yes, mother?" She turns and is stricken by their likeness. Though Morgan adopted their father's hair color, he acquired their mother's eyes and tactical genius, as well as her cloak.

"Is there something the matter? You seemed upset when you left." Robin closes the distance between them; the two standing a few feet apart.

"No, it's just that," Lucina pauses and contemplates whether she should tell. _No, they have a right to know_, she decides. However, she feared her mother's reaction and so whispers, "Not everyone is here…"

"What do you mean?" Robin mentally checks for any missing persons. Most of the Shepherds were at the feast. A few had left early, like Virion and Cherche, to attend to other matters, but were seen earlier in the day.

"You… You have a son. H-his name is Morgan." Lucina cringes when she hears her mother gasp.

"Morgan…"

Robin absorbs the information inside her head. Though giddy with the prospect of another child, she is troubled to find he is not with his sister.

Gently, she asks, "Where is he, Lucina?"

"We- I don't know. H-he disappeared a month before the gate was opened. We searched for day, yet we never found him." She stammers. In a quieter tone, she mutters an apology.

"Where were your father and I?" Robin takes Lucina's hand into her own.

"Father… was killed. And you left soon after bringing Falchion to me. You never returned, so we assumed the worse." Lucina breathes shakily. "Morgan never stopped believing though. He was persistent in his beliefs that you weren't dead. But I—" Tears begin to gather. "Gods, I'm such a horrible sister!"

Robin is quick to embrace her. Lucina leans into her mother's embrace and cries loudly.

* * *

The group is running low on supplies. Most are famished and tensions are running high. The probability of finding the Shepherds' chief tactician is slim. Her brother is the only one with high hopes.

Frustration builds up as her brother pesters her again for another search party. It has already been two weeks since they first began.

"Enough, Morgan, enough!" She finally shouts. Sweat dribbles down her face.

Her brother steps back in shock. Guilt begins to pile at the pit of her stomach.

In a gentler tone of voice, she says, "It's been two weeks, Morgan. We're running out of supplies and everyone is tired. We need to return."

"You can't be serious!" He exclaims. "So, what? You're going to leave her for dead?"

"Morgan, please. She may already be-"

"No! She's not dead—I know it. Right, you guys?" He spins around for support. Most look away and leave. A few linger, but do not answer.

"Please, just listen. We've wasted too much time here."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he continues to deny her. He mutters, "She's still alive… I know it." He continues to repeat the same phrase to himself. Lucina tries to grasp his shoulders, but is pushed away.

Her patience runs thin and, in a fit of anger, she shouts, "She's dead, Morgan, dead! It's been two weeks—_two weeks._ You're a fool to think she's still alive!"

Bursting into tears, he angrily retorts, "How could you, Lucina? Sometimes, I really hate you!"

Morgan leaves soon after; using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away tears. The swish of his cloak, their mother's, is the last she sees of him.

"Morgan, wait!" She chokes out. Along with guilt, regret also forms within her.

Lucina retires to her tent that evening. Exhausted, she lies on the makeshift bed and sleeps. In her dreams, she sees herself and Morgan, as well as their parents. She finds comfort in the vision and wishes for peaceful days to come.

The next morning, Moran has yet to return. For the better part of the day, the group searches for their youngest member. Tirelessly, Lucina calls out for her brother. Cynthia, along with Gerome, scours the land from above.

As evening arrives, they look towards Lucina for further instruction. She notices their fatigue and knows their group would not last much longer. Though it pained her, they return to Ylisse.

_I'm so sorry…_

Months have passed and the group travel to Mount Prism. There, they encounter Naga and hope is renewed. Before the gate is fully constructed however, the Risen and Grimleal attack. Through the course of battle, she notices, for a brief second, the cloak of a certain Grimleal. It is tattered and old, unlike the others, and too large for the person wearing it.

Hope blossoms in her chest and she is quick to encounter the stranger. The two clash—metal against metal. With difficulty, she pushes him back. The figure is quick to recover and reveals a tome. Realizing the danger, she jumps aside, but loses her footing. When he does not strike however, she whispers, "…Morgan?"

"Lucina!" A heavy hammer hits the figure in front of her. She watches, with horror, when the figure falls to the ground.

"We need to leave, now." Gerome states and helps her climb onto the back of Minerva.

Silent, she glances back at the collapsed figure.

_I mustn't cry…_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Grammar correction is also appreciated.

Dang it Morgan. Why are you such a momma's boy?


End file.
